


cold: post 2x17

by prettypilots



Series: malec in 2b [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypilots/pseuds/prettypilots
Summary: *whispers* malec won't break up





	cold: post 2x17

**Author's Note:**

> this is set after season 2, episode 17

Alec didn't go home that night. He stayed at the Institute, finding his way to his old bedroom which he hadn't seen in ages. He had mixed emotions about what had just happened. As much as it hurt him to see Magnus walk away, he felt a sense of anger around him. Alec lay on his bed, cold and empty. He missed the usual warm body of heat that would curl up next to him as they drifted off to sleep, arms still intertwined when they woke. Alec grabbed a handful of the rough sheets beneath him and bought it closer to him, missing the silky red or golden layers that often surrounded him, changing frequently. The air around him was bitter as he reached for his phone, staring at the screen.

On the far side of Brooklyn, Luke had left Magnus' apartment, leaving him alone. Magnus sat in the same chair that Alec had knelt before him in a week before. Drink in hand like any other day. He had realised he had been getting a little teary more often but nevertheless he couldn't stop the silent sob breaking out as the room blurred before him. He, as well was angry but maybe Luke was right. Alec would never do anything to hurt him but that wasn't the only thing he had to consider. Trying to distract himself, he had a crimson bottle of nail polish appear before him but as he started to paint, his hands shook. Swearing in frustration, Magnus threw the bottle and lay his head in his hands. He almost immediately looked up again, thinking he heard a message come in but, looking at his phone, it was nothing. 


End file.
